


The Miracle of Sound.

by rhiannonR0x



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 04:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19845238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhiannonR0x/pseuds/rhiannonR0x
Summary: Wintertown Celebrates the end of the long night and Tyrion attempts to join them before he goes to war again. In a tavern he hears a song, The Halfman's song.





	The Miracle of Sound.

The long night was over, funeral pyres have been burned and the rebuilding of Winterfell had begun. For now, they were safe. It was this moment when the survivors realised they won, and they celebrated. Daenerys was setting off to take king's landing in a week it was the most time she would give Sansa. There were days of celebration and Tyrion, after all, he has been through, felt he needed to join, despite having another war to plan, for tonight he would revel. However Winterfell was not Kings landing, or casterly rock or even meereen, he is caught within 20 seconds by Arya Stark who popped up out of the shadows as she has a tendency to do. She demands to know where he was going. 

“I’m Tyrion Lannister, drunken whore monger, and there is a festival of thank fuck we’re alive outside.” 

“I was on my way to town as well, I’ll accompany you.” Arya made it easier to sneak around, even someone as, noticeable as Tyrion didn’t seem to hinder her. She said something about being a smaller target probably kept him alive. Which felt like an insult but she didn’t say it in a way that was. They were almost out of the castle when Sansa catches them. 

“My Lady” Tyrion smiles, Sansa jumps she hadn’t expected to see someone out so late. 

“My lord, Arya.” 

“We’re going to join the celebrations, a moment of merry to remind us we’re alive. You should come with us.” Tyrion hears himself inviting her, she was silent a second, thinking before smiling. 

“Theon would have celebrated.” she eventually says and the tree of the were on their way to winter town, Arya asks for a detour to the forge, Sansa asking if weapons were the most important thing right now when a young man steps out, tall and handsome if a bit banged up from the battle. He looked familiar, but Tyrion couldn’t remember, 

“This is Gendry Waters, We escaped kings Landing together,” Arya introduces the man, he knew who they were. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Gendry, I am thankful that Arya still has you,” Sansa spoke warmly, but there was an assessment happening in her eyes. 

“Thank you, M’lady, so where are we headed?” Gendry asks and there was silence, 

“I suggest the smoking log, it’s a tavern just off the kingsroad,” Tyrion says trying to remember anywhere in Wintertown that wasn’t a brothel. They get horses and make their way there, Gendry and Arya race each other like children, they seemed to be taking this enjoying being alive thing to heart. They were definitely going to fuck before the night is through. Sansa and Tyrion however lingered behind. 

“Did you revel much with Theon Greyjoy, the few times I met him he didn’t strike me as… well, your type.” Sansa laughs. 

“And what is my type in your opinion.” 

“Smart, kind, brave and handsome. Pretty knights. I know how upset you were to marry me and not Loras Tyrell.” 

“I was very young when we were married, I didn’t know very much, I’m happy it was you,” 

“If you don’t mind me saying, I was glad to marry you as well. I wanted to protect you.” 

“No one could have protected me, but it was kind of you to try.” 

“Though Loras Tyrell liked men and Theon Greyjoy a eunuch. Was there perhaps truth to the rumours of yourself and Queen Margaery.” 

“Rumors?” 

“You didn't know? I do my best to learn all the rumours about myself going around.” 

“So you can add them to your list?” 

“Put sheep shift in their beds.” The two laughed as they reached the tavern and Tyrion began to worry if being around several drunk Northman was a good idea, but no one cared about who he was. They were too entranced with the three musicians singing the bear and the maiden fair. 

“My Lord!” a voice yelled from across the bar, it was Podrick. 

“Podrick Payne, what are you doing here, you of all people should be in a brothel.” Tyrion laughs hugging Sir Brienne's squire, though he was Tyrion's originally Sansa recalls. 

“Why him of all people?” Arya asks as the song changed to one. The small party had never heard. The male singer sang the words as the woman played her instrument. 

There are some who are born distinguished  
There are some who are raised in praise  
But me I was always the last inline  
A blot in my father’s gaze

“Do you know this song lady Sansa?”

“No, it must be new.” 

No cheekbones chiselled on a feline face  
No skill or savvy with a sword  
But this game we all play is won in wily ways  
And sly is this littlest lord

“I think it's about you My Lord.”

“I unsure of whether to be honoured or offended.” 

“Depends on how the song ends.” Arya laughs.

Cruel tricks of romance  
Degraded by their spite  
You snub your cub too many times  
You just might feel his bite...

Beware, beware of the words I twist  
I am small but my reach is long  
And the ravens black against the winter’s mist  
Are whispering the half-man’s song  
Tyrion made his way over to the singers as the song progressed. Catching the eyes of the woman playing. 

They're whispering the half man's song...

The land is a blooming orchard  
With fruits so juicy and ripe  
With a clink of a coin loose the lion’s loin  
Play a tune on the half man’s pipe

A smile tugged at Tyrion's lips, it was the first time he’s heard someone he doesn’t make him sound like a hero.

In the arms of a whore, I made a promise  
Sinking deeper into danger every day  
Cut through all their shit with a brazen wit  
Moulding puppets from their minds of clay

I’m no man of honour myself is my true king  
But somewhere deep within me  
The bells of conscience ring

Beware, beware of the words I twist  
I am small but my reach is long  
And the ravens black against the winter’s mist  
Are whispering the half-man’s song

They're whispering the half man's song...  
Whispering the half man’s song…

“I do believe that is the best song I've ever heard about me.” Tyrion smiles giving gold to the musicians. “I'd love to meet the one who wrote it.” 

“That would be me my lord hand. I grew up on stories of Kings landing. The truth is better than any story I could tell.”


End file.
